


Something We Both Lost

by finnieswashere



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No beta because I have basic self respect for myself, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?, really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnieswashere/pseuds/finnieswashere
Summary: George tries to pick up what was left of himself and Dream,Sapnap clings to the broken glass that was the Dream Team.They should probably combine their goals.Starts of with Dnf but becomes Snf if your wondering.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 16





	1. What you see

**Author's Note:**

> \- No Smut  
> \- Some sex jokes. (They don't lead to smut though)  
> \- Please don't share with the CCs.  
> \- If the CCs aren't comfortable with this shit, I'll take it down.  
> \- If anyone has any criticism, please leave it in the comments cause I need that shit.
> 
> \- If your name is noname, don't mention this shit at school or I will destroy your Minecraft house don't underestimate me bestie.

It was weird; odd; unnerving seeing your best friend, the same friend you would travel hours on end with, share your deepest secrets with dragged away.

Sapnap should have expected it, they were going to storm Dream and Tommy’s little meeting, how else was it meant to end?

To be real, Dream hasn’t been Sapnap best friend for a long time now, that place was held by an annoying Brit, Karl and some screaming naked man. But it still felt, like something.

It wasn’t hurt, more of relief. He and George had tried to pick up the pieces of the Dream Team way back when George was dethroned. They both didn’t want anything todo with Dream, but Dream did.

Dream tried to get them back, storming into George’s old mushroom house and demanding they remain friends. They couldn’t get away. Dream wanted to keep them both like pets to play with, to make him feel human or seem like it at least.

But now he was really gone. Really gone and Sapnap couldn’t be happier. 

George had been out of it. He had become more and more distant ever since he was dethroned. He just stopped caring, for anything. He couldn’t care for all the wars, he couldn’t care for all the stupid conflicts, nations, presidents. Especially after the mess that was jschlatt.

It had become almost comical, how easily George was able to ignore things, ignore fights, ignore his feelings.

His friends, Sapnap, Karl, Quackity and Bad had given him some form of relief, some resemblance of his old life. But it wasn’t enough to fix whatever rut he at found himself falling into.

George knew why. He knew why he couldn’t completely leave Dream alone. Why every time Himself and Sapnap had tried to get away Dream knew where to find them. Why every they had tried to burn bridges he still partially forgave him. He hated that part of himself. His one flaw. 

Dream and George both loved one another. They both knew it. But there was some wall Dream had placed, a tower that made him so close yet so unreachable. Dream wanted to let his guard down, to come and meet George there, to embrace him. But he couldn’t he would never meet George there.

Which is why George wanted it so much more. Every rushed hug, every night spent sobbing into the others arm he lived for. But Dream simply forgot. Forgot about everything, brought George just close enough to feel something but not enough to be happy, to feel full.


	2. Come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Sapnap have a chit chat.

It was a topical morning. George had woken up in his room within Sams mega house. His room was quaint. It was like a small cottage inside, his own pocket away from everything. He was pretty grateful Sam and George were such good friends as to have Sam offer himself and Sapnap a room. 

It was so far away from everything, he could almost forget his now old life with Dream and the community house. Almost. People still knew where he was, Dream still knew. 

But for now, he could pretend he was getting better. George unwilling dragged himself out of bed and stumbled to his “automatised tea maker” as Sam liked to call it. Pressing the button he waited a second for the tea to pop out. Classic British earl grey tea.

He reached out to grab the cup when he was rudely disrupted by a knock at his door. He woefully walked over to open the door. George didn’t really know or care who would come to bother him at such an early hour.

George was greeted by Sapnap, awkwardly standing at his door. Of course, Sapnap his roommate and closest friend, George could at least bring up the energy to make himself act a bit more caring and interested as to why he had come to bother him.

“Hey, uh” Sapnap paused.

“How are things?”

George sighed, “We just spoke yesterday, Sap, I think you’d know how things are.”

“Right okay, well I did have something I wanted to tell you.”

George raised an eyebrow.

“It’s about, ah, ‘the green boi’”

George stood a tad more alert at the mention of Dream, “Oh dear.”

“Yup,” Sapnap said popping his p sound.

“Well I guess I’ll have to sit down for this one,” George said, eyeing the small sitting quarters in the main room.

“Right yeah, no news about Dream has ever been hopefully nowadays” Sapnap chuckled.

The walked over and next to each other sat on the couch, the tension grew, but their faces remained uncaring and reserved.

“Well, I’ll just start I guess. We jailed Dream.”  
Sapnap spoke in a cold tone.

George stared at him for a moment.

“What.”

“How?”

Sapnap continued. “Tommy and Tubbo were set to have a meeting with the bitch himself. Turns out Tommy’s great at networking and managed to get Punz on his side. Dream had both Tubbo and Tommy trapped in this dungeon museum type thing, and that’s when Punz, who had brought half of the fucking Essmpi in toe stormed in just before Dream killed Tubbo.”

“That’s not even the best part. We had him all cornered, Punz and I staring at him with our little army behind us. He tried to shrink away like a little piss baby. He was petrified! Couldn’t even say a word!.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah! Tommy had Dream cornered threatening him with the axe of peace as he revealed to us just everything of the lovely things Dream had done.”

“He had a gallery, George. Everyone’s most prized possession had a place, everything he needed in order to play the puppet master.”

“Bloody hell.”

“Yeah, it was crazy. Tommy almost killed him, well he did, twice, and then Dream had begged not to die.”

“What’d he say now, manipulate Tommy again?” George laughed.

“I mean kinda?” Sapnap continued as George’s face went pale. 

“He claims to know how to bring people back to life. He screamed it at Tommy from this little obsidian cage Tommy made. I don’t think Tommy could have refused, with Wilbur and all.”

George nodded, “So how’d they lock him up?”

Sapnap sighed “Well Tommy couldn’t just kill him so he spared him, and locked him up”

“Well, he’s gonna get out, isn’t he? If it’s some stupid prison Tommy built he’s gonna find a way for sure.” George reasoned.

Sapnap just chuckled, “No, they’re keeping him in that big obsidian building that Dream paid Sam to make.”

“My gosh, they’re actually keeping him there?”

“Mhm.”

“I guess he’s really not getting out then.” George sighed almost laughing.

Months of the constant threat of Dream storming in his house and ruining George’s life as he knew it had just crumbled down.

But George didn’t feel happy about it. He still loved Dream, that small part still yearned for the man locked away in his own hell. He still wanted his touch, to hear his voice, to be with him. 

What was he going to do?

Everything George had done, he had a small hope that it would make Dream be back, return home to him, his normal old self.

Even as he tried to run away from him, the feelings that Dream laced in George, George still left the bread crumbs for Dream, to follow, to follow him back to George.

“George?” 

Sapnap broke George’s frantic thinking.

“Gogy? You okay up in there?”

George snapped back to life.

“Yeah, I’m, alright I think. I was just thinking about, stuff.”

Sapnap looked down at him. “It’s gonna be okay, you know, without him, you’ve been doing it for months now.”

George looked back at Sapnap meeting him in his Light brown, fiery, almost red eyes, well what he had been told was red. It fit Sap, a golden, flame-filled spirit never burning never wavering in warmth and terror. At least until recently.

“I hope so,” George said, his voice seemingly unsure of whether it was the correct words to say.

“I know you love him, Gogy,” Sapnap said, smirking.

“Okay! Meaningful times with Gogy are over!” George shouted, standing up.

“What why?!!” 

“Not after you suggested I loved Dream!”

“Urg George, come on now.”


	3. Places that held meaning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap gathers his memories.

Moving out for a bit wasn’t a choice that came very hard for Sapnap. He knew, deep down every new home he made was only temporary. His years on the road travelling aimlessly with George and ‘him’ still kept Sap on his toes for the next move.

George and Sapnap had decided to take somewhat of a holiday. Away from the Essmpi, away from L’Manhole, Snowchester and all the other mini nations spread abound the land.

It was just going to be George and Sapnap, back on the road again. The “Dream Pair”. Just them set out to find a small flower forest nestled in a valley they had once passed on their travels.

Getting their things and resources wasn’t the hard part, it was saying goodbye.

Sure they weren’t gone for long, and people could always come by, but it still hurt to see it go.

George had decided to go bid his goodbyes to Bad and Skeppy, so Sap had some time to wander around alone. He stumbled upon the community house. The poor building had withstood so many wars, disagreements, break ups, makeups and being blown to bits by one of its own creators.

But the biggest reason it had held a place in Sap’s heart was a simple memory.

It was a rain, gloomy, shitty day, Dream, George’s and Sapnaps plans had been crushed by the pouring rain. They all sat frustrated on either sides of the community house. That was until George went to make tea, managing knocking and smashing over Dream’s favourite mug.

“What the fuck George!” Dream roared, Sapnap could they where both not in the mood to argue.

“What Dream it’s just a bloody mug you’ll get over it,” George said snarky voice and all.

“I can’t fucking believe you George it’s my FAVOURITE MUG!” 

“It’s just a mug, Dream! I’ll make you a new one my god!”

Dream couldn’t have looked more mad.

“You don’t understand George it’s MY FUCKING MUG.”

Dream had stormed over to George almost pinning him against the wall, if this where a porno, George would have probably started begging.

“For christ sake Dream it’s a fucking MUG. Would you move away from me, my personal bubble is getting popped you dickhead.” George said coldly.

“No George, it’s my mug, you ruined my MUG! How’d you like it if I don’t know I smash your fucking mug!”

Dream grabbed George’s cup of burn hot tea, and in an effort to slam it too the floor, split the molten tea all over himself.

George stared blankly at Dream and just for a moment, everything went still.

Until Dream let out the most high pitched girly scream in the history of the English language.

“Dream oh my god we had to get this thing off you.” George frantically rushed to pull of Dreams wet hoodie as Dream stood looking down at George, red-face, still trying to catch up with what was happening.

Sapnap had finally decided to try help.

“Hey George maybe take him outside, the rain is cold, I hope.”

“Right yeah, nice idea Sap.”

George and Sap guided a flustered Dream outside.

“Wow George’s tea really did a number on you,” Sapnap observed as he threw water onto the burns on Dream’s hands.

Dream mumbled something before George spoke up.

“It really did. Uh, I’m really sorry, Dream for this. Christ my god, you’ve got burns spiralling up your arms.” 

Dream let out a low chuckle, “Yeah lovely isn’t it?”

George’s pale face blushed a bit, “Dream don’t joke about this, you could have been hurt worse.”

Before Dream could muster another word, George spoke again. 

“Well, I think we’ve cleaned them the best we can, let’s head in and dry your hands and stuff.”

They guided a less stressed Dream inside.

“Sap can you grab a change of clothes for mug boy?” George asked.

Sapnap just chuckled walking upstairs.

As he got back, he saw a sight he wanted nothing more but to removed from his poor mind.

George, leaning into Dreams side as Dream held out his arms for George to carefully bandage.

Watching this shit was the equivalent to watching your parents get all mushy with one another. Sapnap had viewed the group as siblings, brothers with an unwavering bond. Clearly George and Dream had other ideas though.

The sat in still harmony for the seconds Sapnap’s sorry eyes had to endure the sight, as their faces flushed a warm pink, growing more red with each soft whisper.

“Uh.”

George and Dream shot up, distancing themselves from the other.

“Did I come in at the wrong time?”

George was the first to let out an embarrassed glare back at Sapnap, his face in pure horror.

“Uh, let’s just forgot that happened!” Dream said, trying to change the topic.

“Oh great Sap you have my clothes! Well, I’ll be off to uh change into them!” Dream announced before leaving the room.

“Please don’t bring this up again,” George said in a desperate low whisper.

“No, no it’s fine! If you want to be up there with Dream changing who am I to stop you!” 

“SAPNAP!”

George stood up, furious, as he walked over to Sapnap.

“George I’m kidding okay! It’s fine really, I won’t judge who you-“

“You guys alright down there?” 

Dream was walking back downstairs with his change of clothes.

“Yup! Just discussing with my favourite person ever!” George replied deadpanning back at Sapnap.

“Great well! Now that I’m all patched up, we can have a group hug!” Dream exclaimed rushing to hug Sapnap.

George looked their way in disgust. “Why a group hug, you literally just got burned and we fixed you up, that doesn’t warrant a group hug Dream.”

“Mhm, well, I’d like one, considering my poor skin has been in deep pain because someone knocked over my mug.”

George shot Dream a Sorry look.

“But I’m sure that person can make it up to me with a hug!”

With some annoyed mumbles, George came in for a hug with the other 2.

They remained in each other’s embrace for a few minutes before George got sick of it.

What Sapnap had come to realise then, and sorting through his memories of Dream, realise yet again, was how touchy Dream was. It wasn’t a weird thing for Dream to hug his friends or cuddle them while sleeping. He would engulf Sapnap on his darkest days as Sap sobbed into the blonde's arm, yet remain as friends, nothing romantic to be seen between them.

Sapnap had always attributed that to Dreams 3 years spent travelling alone. Going from village to village of blurry faces and forgotten names. His last year travelling alone, Dream had managed to go a year without human contact. So it wasn’t that far of a reach to say that Sapnap asking Dream to join him in his mission was his first conversation in a year.

That wasn’t why Sapnap liked this memory so so much. He loved it for the family it had cemented. Sap's years of searching over, he had found a family who cares, who wouldn’t go away at every argument. A family who fought, but came together stronger.

The Dream Team.


	4. Moving Out And Maybe On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vague relationship developments.

Their aimless journey to find the flower forest had begun. They walked in comfortable silence. Sadly, the faster route had been tainted with the prison that held Dream and it was glaringly obvious how neither wanted to stumble past it.

George wasn’t sure how he felt, moving away from home and to some random cottage, Sapnap planned on building thousands of blocks away.

At first, it felt relieving, getting away from angry British children and the endless list of issues the little egg arm brought up.

Then George started realising he has to actually move on from Dream now. 

He really didn’t like that.

“Looks like we’re finally here, and just before sundown, Gogy!” Sapnap cheerfully informed George, giving the former a light nudge.

They both gazed down at an endless field of flowers with a small pond in the middle. The sight framed with lush mountains.

“Uh-huh. We better get set up before the mobs can get us.” George replied.

It didn’t take them long to set up 2 tents and a small campfire Sapnap was tending too.

“So what do ya think?” Sapnap said trying to start some form of a conversation.

“It’s uh, okay?” George mumbled.

George was not in the mood.

“Wow, Gogy! Just “Okay”!” Sapnap gasped trying to act offended.

George raised an eyebrow.

“Actually no I take it back this place is rubbish.”

Sapnap chuckled preparing himself to imitate George’s accent, “Achulay nough, I take it back this place is bloody rubbish! That what you sound like dickhead.”

George was kinda, no, very much done with Sapnap’s horsing around, so he decided to head into his tent for some sleep.

Turns out that wasn’t an amazing idea.

Dream had escaped. He really had done it, something with stupid ender pearl glitching and some mind manipulation.

Their first fucking days, trying to heal, recover, somehow return back to their normal self had been cut short. Now George and Sapnap feared for their sanity in their little pocket of the world.

Dream had found them. 

Dream stood, at the campsite, bubbly pose and dopey smile.

It was the Dream George wanted, the Dream he chose to remember.

“Dream, you found us!” George said, rushing forward to embrace Dream.

He couldn’t. His legs stopped just a metre in-front the blonde. 

“George, I’d always find you” Dream spoke, his voice laced with soft promises.

“You always let me, don’t you?”

George smiled, he had he truly had.

“George you fucking idiot.”

George tried to walk back, but his bones where cemented in place, numbed to the sudden change in tone.

Dream continued with a child-like joy filling his words. “Do you think I’m going to come back?”

“George I’m trapped there, and you’re not coming to help?”

“Did you even love me, Georgie?”

If George could have spoken this moment, he would have been crying, screaming, begging for forgiveness, trying to muster up an excuse for his failure.

“You left me to ROT, George! You know that right? You left me to die while you fucking ran off with Sapnap!” Dream raised his tone.

“What happened to us, George?”

George tried his best to speak, to form something recognisable as English, but nothing worked.

“George, I fucking loved you, you know that, right? Right? Don’t you remember? I’ve always chosen you over everything, I made you king? Did you forget? Did my efforts fade-“

George felt the warm breeze rush over his face.

He sat up.

It had been a dream, of course.

His dream, especially his nightmares as one would describe this dream, had always been vivid. Never blurry, never forgotten. He was honestly kind of embarrassed in himself for falling for such a stupid dream.

It was morning, but definitely not early morning. George walked out the tent and began to hear Sapnap whistling.

“Morning, Gogy.” Sapnap greeting George.

Sapnap must have been starting to build the house as he was building some sort of wooden frame.

“Hello, Sapnap.” George replied, bored. He reached over to his bag and dug out a loaf of bread.

“I see you’ve begun on the house,” George observed.

“Yup! It’ll be done, by, hm, a bit before sundown!” Sapnap replied.

“Okay.” George half heartily gave.

“Well, you’ve gotta help me ya know.” 

“Okay, with what?” George replied.

They finished the house at 3 am.

“Hey Sap, remember when you said we’d get this done before sundown,” George said, glaring at his clock, then back at Sapnap.

“Oh shut the fuck up Gogy.”   
They were both now sitting dead on the sofa. They both wanted to sleep, so so bad, but atlas, they couldn't seem too, a mixture of screaming at one another and working all day seem to dull their “sleep skills”. The house they had built was surprisingly, pretty. It had a nice brick downstairs and a large upstairs with beds on either side of the upstairs room.

“Gogy,” Sapnap said, breaking the comfortable silence. 

“Yes?”

“What did you dream about?” “Uh.” George blankly replied.

“You can trust me you know?” Sapnap asked, It almost sounded like a question, a beg for reassurance.

“Well, Dream was there.” George expected Sapnap to reply but he remained silent.

This is stupid, George thought.

“Sapnap, it’s okay, you aren’t my therapist, true-fully, there isn’t anything wrong. I know Dream got bloody jailed, I’m doing fine, I’m serious.” George broke out.

“Truly,” George added to make his little speech sound more real.

Sapnap, sighed, had he bought it? “Well, at least that makes one of us, I’ll be a bit honest with you, George, I’m doing, not amazing.”

“Oh, that's uh, rough buddy.” George, blankly offered.

Sapnap shot him a look of mild disbelief, “Uh thanks?”

“Anyways,” Sapnap said trying to shift the conversation to this chosen topic, “Can I have a homie hug?”

A ‘homie hug’ yeah that was new. George knew that Sapnap was indeed, touchy with his friends. He’d seen it in Quackity and Karl, heck he was like that with Dream. But with George? No, never. There was always some barrier between them, it was no question Sap cared for George, but he never displayed it with hugs. It was probably George’s fault for the way their friendship had turned out. He hated being touchy, with anyone, until him, Dream. But with anyone else? Nope, never. It was a barrier he’d never cross.

But.

Sapnap was sad, and he was all George had left of his old life. He could make an exception, right here right now.

George leaned into Sapnap, engulfing him in a hug and resting his head on Sap’s shoulder. It wasn’t so tricky to wrap around Sapnap, despite George’s hight challenges. 

This was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the mf dialogue, kinda fortnite cringe


	5. Shitty Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People can be fucking shit.

Sapnap had it to his limit with George. Sure, he understood he had a ‘thing for dream’ but seriously? This shit was over the top, so bad he had started a small little list.

‘List of bullshit George had pulled’  
⁃ Give out the cords to the rest of the Essmpi.  
⁃ Refuse todo any house chores for 3 days straight, the lovely excuse of “I’m not feeling it”  
⁃ Refusing to fucking help make food.  
⁃ Trash his room in rage?? Refused to clean it up.

That shit about George being fine, was absolute fucking bullshit.

If Sapnap was doing bad handling the news of Dream, George was in hell.

But he couldn’t stay mad, not now, at least.

They didn’t really speak, still sitting in that comfortable silence. Sapnap was pretty sure George saw him as some guardian angel. His face lighting up whenever Sap walked into the room, no matter what for. Sapnap had been literally taking care of George for these past few days after all. They had fell into a semi comfortable routine. Sapnap would make breakfast delivering it to George, go out todo work, coming back to finding George reading on the couch, made lunch, ate with George, made small talk, went back out todo chores, made dinner while George sulked around, played some chess and when to bed.

Chess was nice. 

Well, George found it fun at least. He always felt some warm enjoyment in watching George finally lighten up over a game of chess. A small flare lit up in George’s eyes whenever he played, finding a new way to beat Sapnap. Sapnap, despite loosing couldn’t be happier to see George in action for a bit.

“Congrats, you win, yet again,” Sapnap said.

George grinned, “Yep! I did, really goes to show how much you suck.”

“I don’t even know how I put up with you.” 

“Well, it’s cause you love me, Sapnap.”

Sapnap deadpanned at the man, “George do I look like Dream?”

Oops.

George’s expression, immediately feel.

“Shit, I’m sorry man.”

George’s expression stiffened, “No, it’s fine.”

George wasn’t fine, Sapnap didn’t need to read minds to figure out that much.

George continued to speak, “Sometimes, you remind me of him.”

What? ‘Was I just some replacement for Dream’ Sapnap thought, ’No, I can’t be, it’s fine, I’m fine.’

Sapnap opened his month to speak. He just let out some forced chuckle.

The mood feel.

It feel hard.

Sapnap was the first to get up.

“Well I’m heading to bed!”

George looked up at him, something longing lingering in his eyes, before looking back down at the chest board.

Sapnap spared him a glance before heading back to his room.

Sapnap didn’t sleep that night. He couldn’t get that stupid comment George made out of his head.

A replacement for Dream?

A shitty, recreation?

George’s fucking play toy while he waited for Dream to escape from prison?

The fact that Sap already had some brewing dislike towards George wasn’t helping. He truely didn’t want to be mad. He really hated to, but it was so hard to stay strong for George when he could barely keep himself from slipping away.

Eventually however, he did ship into a quite sleep.

When he woke up he noticed the sunlight was warmer then the topical morning rays of weak light. He got out of his rickety wooden bed to glance at the window, it was midday.

He stumbled out into the living room to be greeted with, well nothing. George hadn’t done anything while Sap was out, he was probably just sleeping.

That was fine. Sapnap always did the chores. He had been doing them for the past, what, week?

He began his routine, only shifted to the midday, checking the mail and gathering water for the day.

Sapnap was actually surprised he got mail, then again, he was quite popular. The mail in question was Karl inviting George and Sapnap to help him build some library for his ‘mushroom kingdom?’. That was a challenge for another day.

Still no sign of George, he seemingly had just dipped form the house, without a trace.

Finally at sundown, while Sapnap had sat down to eat his dinner, a quiet turn of a handle followed by a sheepish footstep into the house rang into his ear.

George was back.

George walked quickly trying to avoid Sapnap’s attention, however he was caught on his way.

“George, where the hell have you been?”

George span around to look at him like a deer in the headlights. 

“Out.”

Sapnap was pushed into a state of disbelief, he got up in an attempt to make himself look more serious.

“Out? You didn’t leave a note or anything, come on man it’s the least you can do!”

Something, like a flame seemed to have lit in George’s eyes, something so close to when he remembered seeing Dream uselessly manipulating the poor citizens on his land, a flame that danced like he was enjoying the chaos.

“I’m not a child, Sapnap, as much as you wish to treat me like one.”

Sap chuckled to himself, “George I don’t treat you like a child, you fucking act like one.”

George took a step back.

Sapnap raised his already angry tone, “I’m serious, you’ve been fucking sulking around about Dream! Dream this Dream that! It’s stupid! And then you, you, you go and run off!”

George visibly wasn’t ready for this fight. 

“Well I needed a break! Okay! A breather! Just leave me the fuck alone!” George argued.

“You could have said something! I care about you George, I was worried sick! Sapnap shot back.

George scoffed, “Worried sick? You eating your bloody dinner without a care in the world! You didn’t care you’re just, just, trying to make me look bad!”

The worst part was, Sap thought, is that George wasn’t completely lying, Sapnap definitely wasn’t all that worried, or acting as such, he knew George would come back, eventually. But that didn’t stop the words from hurting. Sap had really tried to show George he cared and George was just chucking the friendship he had shown him out the window.

“That’s a fucking lie and you know it!” Sapnap spat back.

“I have been nothing but nice, George! Look around! I’ve been doing everything, everything for you, so you can feel better, so you can focus yourself on healing! He was my fucking friend too! You know! But I’ve spent my time here, being your fucking mother!”

Thinking about the words seconds after they left Saps mouth, they where a bit harsh.

George looked like he was on the verge of tears. Which is probably why he dashed to his room in a nervous panic.

Well they both just royally fucked up didn’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR SUCH THE WAIT UHHH SCHOOL.


End file.
